helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Takase Kurumi
|caption = Takase Kurumi, March 2018 |nickname = Kurumin (くるみん) |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 150cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress |active = 2011 - present |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2015-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |generation = 23rd Generation |join = February 2015 |days = |acts = Tochiotome25, Hello Pro Kenshuusei }} Takase Kurumi (高瀬くるみ) is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. She was introduced at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~.http://www.up-fc.jp/helloproject/member/egg/news_Info.php?id=6965 Prior to joining Hello! Project, she was a member of the local idol group Tochiotome25. Biography Early Life Takase was born on March 16, 1999 in Tochigi, Japan. 2011-2014 In 2011, Takase joined the local idol group Tochiotome25 and was a member for 3 years. She participated in her last live on June 22, 2014 and graduated from the group on June 30, 2014. 2015 In February, Takase joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei. She was introduced as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei during the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ and participated in the performances. From June 18 to June 28, Takase participated in TRIANGLE, an Engeki Joshibu musical starring selected Morning Musume '15 members. 2016 From June 11 to June 26, Takase participated in Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa, an Engeki Joshibu musical starring Morning Musume '16. From November 3 to November 30, she participated in the Engeki Joshibu musical Nega Poji Poji. 2017 In early 2017, Takase was featured in ℃-ute's "To Tomorrow" and Juice=Juice's "Jidanda Dance" music videos as a back dancer. On May 5, at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~, it was announced that she was selected to debut in a new section focused on theater, different from Engeki Joshibu, alongside Kiyono Momohime.Hirose Ayaka. "涙、涙に包まれて。、大好き♡広瀬彩海" (in Japanese). Kobushi Factory Official Blog. 2017-05-05. From June 2 to June 11, Takase participated in Pharaoh no Haka, an Engeki Joshibu musical starring Morning Musume '17. On July 10, in an article on the Hello! Project official site announcing the release of the Hello Pro Maruwakari BOOK 2017 SUMMER, it was stated that Takase and Kiyono were promoted as official members of Hello! Project."「ハロプロまるわかりBOOK 2017 SUMMER」発売決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-07-10. However, their profiles remain under Hello Pro Kenshuusei at this time. On August 11, Takase and the four other members who were promoted from Hello Pro Kenshuusei released a digital song titled "Gobaku ~We Can't Go Back~". From August 24 to August 27, Takase starred in the stage play Kuusou Per Crime / Les Nankayaru, which was a production outside of Hello! Project."舞台「空想ペルクライム / Les Nankayaru」ハロプロ研修生 高瀬くるみ出演決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-06-11. Takase participated in the Engeki Joshibu musicals Yumemiru Television, from October 5 to 15, and Ichimai no Ticket ~Beatles ga Yattekuru!~, from November 27 to December 3. 2018 On March 30, it was announced that Takase and Kiyono Momohime would form a new group with the image of a "small theater troupe" that uses expressive power in their singing and dancing. They would begin activities between the summer and fall together with Ichioka Reina's own new group."「一岡伶奈がリーダーの新グループ」「高瀬くるみ・清野桃々姫の新セクション」について" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-03-30. An audition for new members to join either of the two groups was planned to begin in late April,"オーディション開催のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-03-30. but the date on which further audition details would be announced and applications would start being accepted was changed to May 11."オーディション開催に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-05-01. On May 11, the Hello! Project "ONLY YOU" Audition" began."ハロー！プロジェクト“ONLY YOU”オーディション開催のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-05-11. Personal Life Family= Kurumi's mother is Saitou Miki (斉藤美貴), a personality on a Tochigi-based television show called "Shimotsuke Saturday Morning". She also has a younger sister named Shinoha. |-|Education= When Takase joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a third middle school student. She graduated from high school in March 2018. |-|Name Meaning= Takase's given name, Kurumi, means "walnut" (くるみ, hiragana of 胡桃). |-|Nicknames= The following is a list of nicknames that have been used to refer to Takase Kurumi: *'Kurumin' (くるみん): Official nickname, given her since Tochiotome25. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Takase Kurumi (高瀬くるみ) *'Nickname:' Kurumin (くるみん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tochigi, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 150cm *'Western Zodiac': Pisces *'Hello! Project Status:' **2015-02: Hello Pro Kenshuusei member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2015-Present) *'Other groups:' **Tochiotome25 (2011-2014) |-|Q&A= *'Hobby:' Cooking, Studying Vegetables *'Special Skills:' Getting along with anyone, stage action, sword-fighting *'Favorite Music Genre:' Pop and Musical theater show tunes *'Favorite Food:' Strawberries *'Favorite Colors:' Red, Yellow *'Favorite Sport:' Dance *'Charm Point:' Her ears *'Motto:' Shoshin Wasuru Bekarazu (初心忘るべからず; Don't forget what got you there in the first place) *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Moonlight night ~Tsukiyo no Ban da yo~", "Kanashiki Heaven", "Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku", "Kacchoii Uta", "Yeah! Meccha Holiday", "Rock Erotic" *'Looks Up To:' Tsugunaga Momoko, Takahashi Ai, Morning Musume Works Theater *2013.12.5~8 Chance *2014 Alibaba to Morgiana Oujo (アリババとモルギアナ王女) *2015 TRIANGLE *2016 Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa *2016 Nega Poji Poji *2017 JK Ninja Girls *2017 Pharaoh no Haka *2017 Kuusou Per Crime / Les Nankayaru (空想ペルクライム / Les Nankayaru) *2017 Yumemiru Television *2017 Ichimai no Ticket ~Beatles ga Yattekuru!~ Movies *2017 JK Ninja Girls (cameo) TV Programs *2012.06.15 Tsuntube *2014 Raisama Kenshi Daiji (雷様剣士ダイジ) (as Tochiotome Hime) *2015.09.3 Otona e Novel (as Kirara) *2018.05.11 Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari (as Part Time Worker 2) Internet *2015- Hello! Project Station Music Videos *2017 ℃-ute - To Tomorrow (as a backdancer) *2017 Juice=Juice - Jidanda Dance (as a backdancer) Trivia *She is the sixth Hello Pro Kenshuusei member who came from a local idol group. *If she could boast about one thing, it would be that she has sang a musical number. *If she saw an alien, she'd ask it if the earth is blue. *She considers herself to be a DD ("Daredemo Daisuki"), which in idol fan terms is someone who likes many members of a group, and doesn't have a favorite. *She wants to debut and improve all aspects of being an idol, singing, dancing, and talking. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei is everyone. *She has the same nickname as former Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Yoshihashi Kurumi. *She got praised by Ishida Ayumi for her dance movements. *Her future dream is to join a cool group similar to Morning Musume, get a lot of people to notice their singing and dancing, and then go to Kouhaku. In an interview with Top Yell in July 2016, she said her dream is to continue her favorite thing which is dancing and singing on the stage. She wants to debut and make an impact on many people, perform at Kouhaku and expand overseas. *She wants to take the qualification to become a "junior vegetable sommelier". *Her future goal is to act, because she's studied musicals. *She had previously met then SCK GIRLS member Sasaki Rikako, and then NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei member Hirose Ayaka in 2012, while all three made appearances on episode #51 of Tsuntube, a show featuring local and indie idols, hosted by Tsunku. See Also *Gallery:Takase Kurumi *List:Takase Kurumi Discography Featured In *List:Takase Kurumi Concert & Event Appearances References External Links *Hello! Project Profile *Former Blogs: Tochiotome25 (Tag: "Kurumi") *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blogs: March 2015, 2015 Test, May/June 2015 es:Takase Kurumi Category:2015 Additions Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:23rd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:1999 Births Category:March Births Category:Pisces Category:Former local idols Category:Blood Type A Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Debuted Eggs